


Evidencia Real

by lunaokami28



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Gen, Tears, blood draw
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaokami28/pseuds/lunaokami28
Summary: Saguru ya está cansado de las bromas de Kaito por lo que decide pensar en cómo vengarse del mago, pero de esto puede salir un mejor entendimiento hacia el mago.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Evidencia Real

**Author's Note:**

> A mi querida lectora beta y esposa 
> 
> ¡Feliz cumpleaños Katya y Berenice!
> 
> Por el amor de, hace rato que no escribía tanto y creo que es justo después de todo estuve publicando 3 Drabbles consecutivos (y todos juntos no logran llegar ni a las 2000 palabras).
> 
> La redacción fue un poco curiosa ya que todo se ve especialmente desde el punto de vista Saguru por lo que decidí que fuera un tanto más ordenado y ¿elegante? Espero que quede bien.
> 
> Tal vez no sea la creadora de Magic Kaito, pero veo que mi tiempo durante el curso que hice de Primeros Auxilios si valió la pena (benditos sean los Fanfics y mi curiosidad) por lo que mis conocimientos en la extracción de sangre de un ser humano serán relevantes en una parte del Fanfic.

.

Evidencia Real.

.

Hay un límite de tolerancia existente, él está más de seguro que ni Buda sería capaz de soportar tanto como Saguru ha tenido que soportar a Kuroba-kun durante esta semana.

Se puede decir que ellos tienen actualmente una tacita amistad; pero no puede evitar sentirse enojado en que Kuroba-kun se burla sobre su teoría de que ‘Kuroba-kun = KID’; y algo que lo frustra sobre todo a Saguru es su falta de evidencia.

Lo único que tiene es el cabello que Kaitou KID dejo accidentalmente en uno de sus robos y la impresión de los dedos en el guante encontrado en la mano de Connery-san. Al ser un caballero se abstiene de lo último por especial respeto a la muerte del hombre y las repercusiones que dicha muerte dejo en su compañero de clases (quiso omitir lo último).

Las famosas cuartadas de Kuroba-kun para los robos no le convencen. No pudo aguantar más, decidió hacer algo y Kuroba-kun se lo ganó a pulso.

.

Era un viernes y ese día en la escuela realizaron la jornada anual para realizar exámenes de sangre a todos los alumnos sin excepción, por lo tanto, a Kuroba-kun como su persona se les obligo el participar.

Pero sus deseos de devolverle las pesadas bromas no llego sino hasta que (sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado por la mente del cleptómano maniaco) Kuroba-kun le hizo una broma de un muy mal gusto y no teñirle el cabello no era el problema –al menos ese día no lo era-. Fue que decidió lanzarle algo de color a su ‘aburrido y triste cosplay de detective inglés pasado de siglo’ (todas siendo palabras textuales de Kuroba-kun-).

Planeo en que forma tomar represarías contra el comportamiento infantil –más de lo habitual- de su compañero de clases; pero tristemente sin muchas de esas así que decidió llevar a cabo la única que podía realizar sin muchos problemas –y mayor discreción-.

Puede escuchar el regaño de su Baya por salir a tan altas horas de la noche, aunque sería un detalle insignificante para cuando logre su objetivo.

.

Siendo las dos con cincuenta y cuatro minutos con dieseis segundos estaba en la ventana de la casa de su compañero de clases, abrió lo suficiente la ventana y dejo caer una bomba de gas somnífero, no era tan elegante como una que usaría Kaitou KID con regularidad más sin embargo es mucho más efectiva que una.

Ingreso a la habitación con una máscara antigás puesta dejando la ventana abierta para ventilar cualquier residuo del gas; su objetivo descansa tranquilamente en su cama sin mostrar algún tipo de señal paras despertar pronto y según sus cálculos los efectos no desaparecerían hasta dentro de 5 horas y contando; al despertar no quedarían rastros del gas más allá de una ligera somnolencia persistente durante el día.

Al desaparecer totalmente el somnífero de la habitación retiro la máscara y ajusto sus guantes desechables, de su mochila saco una caja de plástico, al sonido del clic que hicieron los broches la abrió.

Enrosco la aguja en la jeringa; ato una banda elástica al brazo de Kuroba-kun; mientras que corrió la cortina y prendió la luz. Regreso al lado del joven inconsciente separo la camisa de la aguja con su mano libre saco un algodón cubierto en alcohol y lo froto sobre la piel donde iba a usar; desecho el algodón dentro de una bolsa.

Palpo la suave piel, al sentir la vena inserta con suavidad y precisión la aguja sobre el piquete que ya había en el brazo, aparto la banda del antebrazo dejando paso libre a la circulación (de esa manera Kuroba-kun no levantaría sospechas por encontrarse con la marca de inyección) la sangre fluyo hacia al tubo de plástico desechable.

Al estar lleno tomo otra mota de algodón y la coloco sobre la parte más baja de la aguja al mismo tiempo retirándola, la poca sangre quedo atrapada en el algodón; flexiono el brazo de Kuroba-kun para mantener el algodón en su lugar.

Tomo un tubo de ensayo, llenándolo con la sangre de Kuroba-kun que acaba de obtener añadiendo un poco de anticoagulante; con ayuda de sus dientes saco la tapa del marcador, escribiendo ‘Kuroba-kun’ en la etiqueta blanca, sello bien el tubo y lo coloco dentro de un termo con hielo seco de esa manera mantenerla en óptimas condiciones.

Guardo todo dentro de su mochila (incluyendo el algodón que había terminado de sellar la salida de sangre) se cambió los guantes.

Una vez que se aseguró de no dejar ningún objeto que ponga en alerta a Kuroba-kun; fue a dejar las luces apagadas, pero en ese momento algo cruzo su línea de visión; una sonrisa amable con un sombrero de copa negro, confeti y una paloma saliendo, era Kuroba Touichi en lo que parece ser unos de sus espectáculos de magia.

Saguru solo ha investigado superficialmente al hombre allí retratado. Un mago que demostró su talento a la corta edad de 20 años siendo ganador de múltiples premios, fue un mago de renombre mundial, aunque su éxito fue tan efímero al fallecer durante uno de sus trucos de escapismo, medios masivos cubrieron la noticia de lo que parece ser y fue un accidente tal vez algún error de cálculo o descuido por parte del difunto.

Se acercó a la pintura tacando con su mano enguantada el marco sin apoyarse realmente y como si la madera estuviera encantada, tan pronto como entro en contacto con ella escucho el movimiento de las sabanas, Kuroba-kun tenía la cara arrugada de su boca salió “Oyaji”.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Saguru quitando inmediatamente su mano, vio como la expresión de Kuroba-kun se tornó tranquila; tentativamente volvió a tocar, pero esta vez fue directamente al mago de renombre, la cama crujió y Kuroba-kun se movía de manera inquieta con una que otra lagrima derramada diciendo cada vez más alto “Oyaji, ¡Oyaji! ¡OYAJI!” Saguru tuvo piedad del niño inconsciente y dejo de tocar la pintura; así como antes Kuroba-kun volvió a tranquilizarse.

Sin duda una muy extraña reacción por parte del otro adolescente, tomando en cuenta que aún sigue dormido sin mostrar alguna señal de despertar, pero en más como si estuviera atrapado en algún tipo de pesadilla.

Saguru se aseguraría de investigar más a fondo.

.

.

Logro llegar sin problemas de nuevo a su hogar justo antes del amanecer, dejo la muestra dentro de la nevera, más tarde bajaría al laboratorio para realizar todas las pruebas requeridas; el resto de los residuos fue a parar dentro del bote de basura de su habitación.

Aprovechando que era su fin de semana libre de casos lo usara para investigar todo lo relacionado con los Kuroba a su vez encontrar algún tipo de información que pueda ayudar en su búsqueda de respuestas sobre Kaitou KID; con eso en mente se fue a dormir.

.

Ya revitalizado y nutrido por un nutritivo desayuno (cortesía de Baya) bajo al laboratorio y dejo el tubo del plástico en el refrigerador; luego se instaló en la computadora buscando todo lo que pudiera con respecto a los Kuroba (al menos en el ámbito público).

No tardaron en aparecer muchas páginas incluyendo foros para tanto fanáticos como magos expertos, logro encontrar uno dedicado a Kuroba Touichi con entradas que empezaron después de 2 años del debut del mago.

Cosas como:

**Gothya:** ¿Es muy joven cuanto creen que dure?

**DLDH:** Tal vez 5 años o menos: v

**Amk:** Pienso que tiene potencial

**Tantei-dono:** Opino igual

**Nana-chan:** Miren esto **(enlace)** parece que ahora no solo es mago si no también padre

**Gothya:** Cute

Saguru dio clic, afortunadamente el enlace aún estaba vigente, pero en su nueva ventana abierta esta vez lo llevo a un blog dedicado exclusivamente a Kuroba Touichi, teniendo múltiples entradas con bastante contenido audiovisual en donde aparece una actriz actualmente retirada y la otra fallecida hace un tiempo.

Lo que sorprendió fue la dedicación con la que la página estaba creada.

Tantas opciones por escoger:

-Trucos: Detallando cada uno de los trucos que fueron utilizados tanto en el territorio Nipón como en el extranjero.

-Fanarts: La gran mayoría hecha por el creador, otras pocas por personas a los que el creador les pidió el consentimiento de utilizar.

-Chats: El tema en su mayoría era sobre los trucos de magia y como cada participante del chat realizaba su propia teoría de como poder ejecutarlo.

-Celebridades: Las actrices antes mencionadas tenían otra vez acto de presencia, el mayor predominante era un tipo de rivalidad que el mago mantenía con un novelista de misterio. De todas maneras, cerro de forma rápida esta pestaña en específico ya que dentro de la misma existían unos escasos ‘Fanfics’ con el tan famoso novelista (Saguru no ha tenido el mejor contacto con dichas escrituras; murió de mortificación el día en que inocentemente descubrió que era constantemente ‘Shippeado’ con el ladrón, dando paso así a lo que eran un enorme montón de contenido subido de tono -para su suerte de su orgullo Saguru era el dominante, al menos en lo que al 90% de los escritos e imágenes- lo que hubiera sido bueno sí la cosa hubiera quedado hay pero por lo visto el ‘Yaoi o Bl’ es el género más popular en la fecha y como resultado termina en emparejamientos como incluir a los perseguidores ocasionales del Kaitou KID tales como Edogawa Conan, Nakamori-keibu incluso incluir a Hattori Heiji y Kudou Shinichi quienes no has pasado de dos interacciones con dicho ladrón, todo esto hizo que Saguru reflexionara sobre la actual cordura humana).

-Ubicaciones: Cada lugar que visito Kuroba Touichi durante sus giras, incluyendo su sitio debut.

-Viajes y experiencias: Había algunas fotos del creador con una descripción de lo más resaltante de ese día. Fotos del viaje y algún que otro ocasional video

-Familia: Había varias fotos de Kuroba desde que era un infante siempre acompañado de Kuroba Touichi quien le demostraba a su pequeño hijo algún truco llamativo o solo dejaba que el niño lo acompañe durante la preparación de algún espectáculo. En otra aparecen una recién identificada -para Saguru- Kuroba Chikage; todos se veían muy felices, noto inmediatamente un patrón ya que la gran mayoría de las fotografías Kuroba-kun -por no decir que en todas- siempre estaba cerca de su padre ya fuera montado en el cuello, sentado en su regazo o solo sosteniendo el pantalón de dicho mago, el niño siempre estaba sonriendo o mirando con curiosidad infantil (también tenía algunas imágenes donde estaba Aoko-san presenciando un programa con Kuroba-kun a su lado). Se ve el amor que Kuroba Touichi tenía tanto por su esposa como por su unigénito (en especial por este último), pero todas las publicaciones se detuvieron dejando como última imagen lo que parece ser Kuroba-kun de aproximadamente 6 a 8 años llorando y en lo más lejano de la imagen sale humo.

La última entrada no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Final: Contenido mixto, pero al fin y acabo todos eran con respecto al mismo tema ‘La muerte accidental de Kuroba Touichi’, la página inicia con un video grabado por algún fan o aficionado del mago en este se ve claramente el momento del ‘accidente’; los videos siguientes eran reportajes o también había recortes de periódico en varios idiomas. El caso no termina ahí también hubo un pequeño chat entre los que seguían la página diciendo cosas como ‘Fue un error’, ‘Le pasa a los mejores’ y cosas por el estilo.

Saguru no se traga todo esto de que pudo ser un error de novato ya que alguien del calibre de Kuroba Touichi parece ser de los que revisan y practica múltiples veces algo en especial un truco tan mortal como lo era este.

Toda esta situación grita desesperadamente ‘Asesinato’ que se hizo pasar por un terrible ‘Accidente’ y no debe ser el único que lo pensó así.

Froto un poco sus ojos archivando la información recién obtenida dentro de una carpeta en el escritorio.

Ahora puede crear una mejor línea de tiempo.

-El comienzo de las actividades delictivas de Kaitou KID empezaron en Paris, Francia (razón desconocida) este tiempo coincide a la perfección con el comienzo del debut del mago.

-Muchas de las actuaciones que realizo el mago fue en lugares que fueron víctimas de robos por el famoso Ladrón de guante blanco.

-Tiene sentido que el día en que Kuroba Touichi falleció también hubo un cese en la carrera criminal del ladrón.

-Desaparición que terminaría tras 8 años (8 años 7 meses y 26 días como le señalo casi a gritos Nakamori-keibu) sin ninguna explicación detrás de su regreso.

-Cuando murió Kuroba Touichi Kuroba-kun tenía tan solo 8 años; para cuando tomo el manto de Kaitou KID no tenía mucho de cumplir los 16.

Con esto Saguru tiene, aunque sea más clara la idea y ciertas cosas, pero quedan aún algunas cosas sin responder tal como ¿Para qué Kuroba Touichi creo al personaje de Kaitou KID? Y ¿Por qué dejaría un legado tan peligroso a su único hijo? (si Saguru está al tanto de las misteriosas sombras que suelen acechar ocasionalmente los robos del mago).

Volvió a frotarse los ojos y consulto la hora en su reloj de bolsillo; se hizo tarde tan rápido no se percató de cuánto tiempo invirtió en este blog.

Algo que no deja de pensar es en la reacción que tuvo Kuroba-kun cuando toco accidentalmente el retrato, podría pensar que tal vez podría estar fingiendo ese inusual momento, pero todo el acto era totalmente genuino.

Mañana obtendrá mejores respuestas a sus interrogantes (o al menos que le conteste el misterio detrás del retrato).

.

.

Para ser un domingo se levantó un poco más tarde de lo habitual (durante el desayuno piensa distraídamente que no debió quedarse despierto hasta tan tarde).

Para cerca del medio día le pidió a su Baya que le llevara hasta la casa de Nakamori-keibu.

Saguru fue dejado enfrente del hogar ‘Nakamori’, también le dijo a Baya que esperara estacionada no muy lejos de ahí.

Con sus nudillos golpeo suavemente la puerta de la entrada; una voz ahogada le grito desde dentro para luego ser recibido por Nakamori-keibu.

“Oh, Hakuba-kun” admite que está sorprendido de que sea el detective rubio quien está en su puerta.

“Buenas tardes Nakamori-keibu”.

“¿Vienes por Aoko? Ella no está en estos momentos”.

“No es por Aoko-san el motivo de mi visita”.

“Entonces por que fue”.

“Es que quiero realizarle algunas preguntas, claro si usted se siente cómodo con ellas” añadió la última parte especialmente por la mirada desconfiada que le mostro el Keibu.

“Está bien”.

Saguru se quitó los zapatos y paso al resto de la sala usando un par de pantuflas prestadas (lo más probable es que sean de Kuroba-kun, ya que son una talla menor a la suya). El interior del hogar está muy bien cuidad “Aunque ya que lo menciono, ¿Por qué Aoko-san no se encuentra?”.

“Se fue hace rato de compras con Kaito-kun”.

Así que Kuroba-kun tampoco está. Interesante.

“Y bien me puedes decir de que tratan esas preguntas” no es que el rubio le desagrade (mientras no trate de cortejar a su hija), incluso ya se ha convertido en alguien habitual para el equipo; pero él sabe cómo son los detectives y lo entrometidos que pueden ser.

“A decir verdad quiero es preguntar algunas cosas con respecto a Kuroba-kun” recibió una mirada oscura por parte del Keibu “Prometo que no son preguntas invasivas, solo son un par de curiosidades que tengo” hablo un poco más suave (su deseo no es arriesgarse, ya que, aunque el Keibu puede ser un fracaso en todo lo referente a Kaitou KID y sus intentos de captura. Eso no impide que tenga el respeto de todos dentro de la 2da División naturalmente mientras no tenga que ver con el ladrón de guante blanco).

“Está bien pregunta lo que quieras” trata de calmarse, eso o evita que sus instintos protectores hacia Kaito-kun se vean activados ante el detective británico (otra vez, no es nada personal).

“Lo primero sería la madre de Kuroba-kun y sus constantes viajes al extranjero, estoy al tanto de que no se encuentra actualmente en el país” la pregunta más sencilla.

“Es un poco delicado, ella comenzó sus viajes de escapismo cuando Kaito-kun era demasiado joven y durante los dos primeros años solía regresar, aunque fueran unos pocos meses, hasta que llego el punto en que se terminaron tornando más largos” no es tonto, sabe a dónde va con este tipo de preguntas.

“Ya veo, también sé que se llevó a cabo una investigación sobre el accidente del padre de Kuroba-kun ¿Pero en realidad fue un accidente?”.

Exhalo “Un amigo del departamento de homicidios fue quien dirigió toda la investigación en donde se encontraron leves indicios de que el truco fue manipulado por un tercero, aunque el caso no llego a nada más que una especulación especialmente la falta de pruebas y sospechosos por lo que tuvo que archivarse como ‘Muerte Accidental’, un triste accidente” sabe al igual que otras personas que incluso hasta el día de hoy que no era un accidente. Conocía al hombre y como era de perfeccionista en cada uno de sus trucos, revisándolos hasta más de 5 veces y practicar el doble del tiempo uno tan peligroso como ese junto con el doble de revisiones antes y después de cada práctica “pero no lo fue, para el mundo fue solo un accidente más” comento en voz baja.

“Imagino que los que se llevaron la peor parte del accidente fueron Kuroba-kun y su madre” esta información es mejor que la que pudo haber obtenido pidiéndole a su padre la autorización para investigar por su cuenta en los archivos del caso.

“Creo que ‘peor’ no sería lo más apropiado para describir el infierno pasaron” suspiro, no quiere que una tragedia así se repita.

“Pero Kuroba-kun era demasiado joven para sobrellevar solo la muerte de su padre”.

Tal vez ya debería dejar de responder, si, es el hijo de su superior, pero no tiene ninguna obligación con el después de todo es un tema muy delicado; pero el adolescente parece tener solo curiosidad genuina sobre lo ocurrido.

Tal vez no haga mal; Aoko le ha contado como Kaito-kun y el detective no tienen la mejor relación, que por momentos se detestan, pero en otros pueden llevarse bien.

Quizás el británico solo está tratando de establecer algún tipo de amistoso entre los 2 (tampoco es como si Kaito-kun tuviera muchos amigos cercanos).

“Promete que esta información no planeas usarla en contra de Kaito-kun, porque no me importa qué tipo de cargo tenga tu padre”.

Saguru asintió sin titubear “Le aseguro que no tengo ese tipo de intensiones en contra de Kuroba-kun”.

Exhalo antes de hablar “Cuando ocurrió lo del ‘accidente’ Kaito-kun y su madre fueron acosados por la prensa, al menos durante la primera semana de lo ocurrido; después del funeral ambos se auto-aislaron totalmente, ya ni siquiera salían para nada algo que continuo durante un mes, así que un día fui a ver qué pasaba”

Cerro un momento los ojos tratando de espantar los recuerdos de Kaito-kun enrollado dentro de una cobija, demasiado liviano como para ser saludable, con sus huesos marcados y fáciles de ver a través de la ropa que tenía puesta (era una camisa del difunto, estaba seguro de que era la que uso el día anterior a su último espectáculo).

“Tuve que llamar una ambulancia tan pronto como entre y ambos fueron rápidamente trasladados al hospital en donde fueron internados desnutrición e inactividad general, de los dos Kaito-kun era el que se encontraba en un peor estado crítico por lo que tuvo que pasar el doble del tiempo que su madre”.

El niño apenas se aferraba a la vida; muchos le dijeron que lo encontró a tiempo, un poco más y hubieran tenido otro Kuroba muerto.

“Después de eso fueron llevados a terapia luego de un tiempo retomaron sus vidas, pero ella no pudo soportar el seguir viviendo en aquella casa así que decidió realizar viajes ocasionales hasta hacerse más y más largos; Aoko y yo estábamos muy pendientes de Kaito-kun, por así decirlo la vida continuo”.

Saguru adsorbió toda esta nueva información, llegando a una mejor compresión “Solo tengo una pregunta más ¿Por qué Kuroba-kun no se fue junto con su madre?, no creo que sus estudios fueran un impedimento”.

Tomo otra respiración aún más profunda.

.

.

Miro una vez el retrato y se debatía si entre tocarlo o no; ya que no sabe qué clase de efecto podría tener en Kuroba-kun -quien aún no se encuentra en casa- mejor debería irse antes de que llegue Kuroba-kun. Afortunadamente su gas somnífero le consiguió sus dudas con Nakamori-keibu.

.

.

_“La razón por la que Kaito-kun no era capaz de dejar ‘algo’, resulta que una noche días antes de que ella se fuera de viaje fue a la habitación fue a la habitación de Kaito-kun ya que planeaba deshacerse del ultimo recuerdo que quedaba, pero cuando trato de quitarlo Kaito-kun tuvo una reacción muy mala”._

_“¿Qué tan mala?”._

_“En cuando ella toco el retrato Kaito-kun despertó totalmente exaltado, la siguiente vez él estaba durmiendo con Aoko en el sofá cuando de repente Aoko me despertó toda asustada porque él no le respondía, por lo visto estaba sufriendo otro ataque de pánico, pero no respondía a nada de lo que le dijera por lo que decidí llamar a su madre al momento que termine la llamada el salió de golpe de su ataque, en cuanto ella llego me conto sobre lo que había pasado hace unos días por lo que decidimos probar una vez más para ver si era una simple coincidencia; al tocar el retrato Kaito-kun se escondió totalmente asustado debajo de su cama, al ver esto ella dejo a Kaito-kun bajo mi cuidado y desde entonces nadie aparte de Kaito-kun lo ha tocado”._

_“Nunca descubrieron que era lo que provocaba estas reacciones por parte de Kuroba-kun”._

_“No, aunque tratamos una que otra vez que era lo que lo provocaba todo sin resultados”._

.

.

“Hay algo que le preocupe Saguru-botchama” le pregunto su Baya mirando de reojo sin apartar su mirada del camino”.

“Baya conoces algún lugar que venda buen chocolate”.

Ella le sonrió cálidamente “Por supuesto conozco de un lugar excelente”.

.

.

Tan pronto llego a su hogar bajo a su laboratorio y verter todo el tubo de ensayo directamente en el lavabo dejando el líquido carmesí mezclarse con la corriente del agua, el recipiente vacío lo tiro a la basura; luego dejo ordenado su uniforme.

Se sorprendió cuando entro temprano al aula y en su escritorio había una bolsa de regalo transparente con pequeñas lupas blancas impresas dentro tenía un traje de Sherlock Holmes idéntico al que se le fue arruinado el viernes y una tarjeta blanca encima.

_ ‘Sigue siendo un traje muy aburrido y apagado, disfrútalo’. _

No le es muy difícil adivinar quien fue si dicho culpable cambio ligeramente su postura a una más relajada mientras estaba su cabeza estaba acostada sobre sus brazos mirando al lado de la pared.

Sonrió ante el inesperado obsequio de disculpa y saco el suyo.

Se acercó por atrás y dejo caer la una pequeña bolsa hecha de tela sobre el escritorio captando la atención de Kuroba-kun quien lo miro un poco desconcertado, mirándolo como si le fuera a decir ‘¿Y eso?’.

“No soy una persona que le encante comer chocolate en exceso, pero no quiero que el detalle de mi padre se vea desperdiciado”.

“Gracias, supongo” abrió con cuidado la bolsa tratando de ocultar su sorpresa (aunque sus ojos lo delataron ya que estaban brillando) ante tantos chocolates distintos y muchos de ellos son bastante costosos.

“Eso debería decirlo yo Kuroba-kun”.

“No se dé que hablas Hakuba”.

“Por supuesto que no”.

**Author's Note:**

> Saguru y Kaito sacó buenos amigos si se dieran la oportunidad.
> 
> Datos Curiosos:
> 
> ● La impresión de los dedos en el guante de KID, lo mencione ya que muchos días atrás estuve viendo un video Sagukai.
> 
> El título es: Voy tras de ti - Saguru / Kaito; y en una parte de la canción dice.
> 
> Y se encontró la evidencia de tus huellas digitales y ahora
> 
> Y bien con esa parte sobre las huellas dactilares y el cabello de KID me parece que son todas las pruebas (reales o tangibles) de Saguru hacia Kaito.
> 
> Por si quieren ver uno de los pocos tributos hacia este shipp
> 
> ● Aquí se han realizado algunas jornadas, pero de vacunación no de pruebas de sangre, así que recordé cuando en el liceo que estoy horita (ya estoy en el último año) nos hicieron una prueba de Doping y eso fue llevado a cabo en el recién instalado laboratorio (solo les dábamos nuestra muestra –hecha en el liceo- y ellos se encargaban del resto).
> 
> Por lo que la mejor conveniencia para esto era que ese día todos los alumnos tenían que hacerlo y aplicar lo mismo para los muchachos de Ekoda.
> 
> ● En algunos fanfics se suele escribir que Kuroba o KID usan bombas de brillo, productos pegajosos, teñir o pintar el cabello de alguien entre otras cosas.
> 
> Algo que no pasa ni en anime ni manga.
> 
> ● A decir verdad yo nunca he extraído sangre de una persona mientras esta inconsciente; pero veo que hace esto pero en la mano o muñeca por lo que generalmente en si desconozco ni se si esto puede hacerse en el brazo.
> 
> Creo que hubiera sido bueno si hubiera preguntado eso cuando estaba en el curso de primeros auxilios. Ah, pero ya que.
> 
> ● Lo de Kaito y el cuadro pues no hay ninguna razón específica para esto, solo quería una excusa para que Saguru no fuera a entrar por accidente en el taller de KID y solo pensé que Kaito, ¿no se tuviera ese tipo de reacción de manera en que desviar la atención del cuadro? (no fue exactamente un pensamiento completo, solo invente sobre la marcha mientras escribía).
> 
> ● El laboratorio solo aparece tanto en un solo cap. Del manga y anime. Potencial desperdiciado a mí parecer.
> 
> ● Algunos de los nombres que hablan en el foro, son personas que conocí por medio de Detective Conan gracias a un grupo de Whatsapp y los nombres que coloque son un apodo o como tengo identificado a uno de esos contactos (DLDH y Nana-chan) .
> 
> ● La página hacia Kuroba Touichi que encontró Saguru es por un blog de una amiga, el blog que ella es exclusivo a publicar fanfics o traducir dj al Vietnamita (si ella es de allá) y ella tiene varias entradas pero con shipps (Saguru x Kaito, Heiji x Shinichi, Gin x Akai y otras cositas menores)
> 
> Enlace para el blog:
> 
> ● Las entradas del blog son curiosas, pero como es el blog de un fan pues no podía dejar por fuera el decir pequeñas opiniones o cosas referentes hacia los Shipps 7w7, y en la vida real se suele hacer este tipo de contenido hacia personas reales, por lo que algo así es posible (digo yo nada más)
> 
> ● No estoy tratando de crear un Canon (como suelen hacer algunos autores) fue solo la inspiración del momento por el hecho de que ya tenía escrito y publicado el Drabble de '¿Por qué Duele tanto?' y por esos momentos solo tenía escrito hasta la parte de Saguru en el laboratorio. Por lo que este Fanfic no tiene nada que ver con la Miniserie 'Pinta las Rosas en Negro'.
> 
> Se despide Luna, Hasta la próxima.


End file.
